iPath
by usuallybored
Summary: Who knew this day was so crucail to our future. That what he said would completely change everything. He could be quiet. Say something. Either or more could cause everything to be different. T for mentions of suicide.


Who knew this day was so crucial to everyone's future. That there were two paths that could be taken. There's path A and path B. Path B is what everyone would prefer. Where everyone would be happy, and after it was taken none of them would shed a single tear for 70 years. Take or give a few. Path A would be one, that no one would be happy with. There would only be tears, depression, death, sorrow, and lies. So anyone in the right mind would go with Path B. Well let's see. I'll tell you the story of the one super important day, twice. One shows how path A comes to be and the second shows how Path B comes to be.

_**Path A**_

Just a few minutes, and I can finally be happy again. Come on, you're a Puckett, don't wimp out now. Ah, there we go. This is the right one. I look in and see him on his laptop, to obsessed with his typing to notice me. I knock on the window. He looks around and finally sees me. He frowns get's up then opens the window. "What?"

"Hi to you to nub." He sighed.

"Do you want to come in."

"Nope." We stared at each other in silence.

"So what do you want."

"Oh. I thought I'd let you know, that Carly is no longer my friend, so I'm quitting iCarly, and quitting my life."

-"So are you going to tell me what you want now?"

"I just told you nub."

"Okay then, I'm gunna play along. Why is Carly no longer your friend?"

"Well she was hanging out with a bunch of girly girls. And I heard my name so I listened. And after saying some very rude things, that your mother would not approve of, I walked over and she pretended to be defending me then I was like, See ya lata, Shay. Then I walked around the side and crouched down and then they were laughing about me. And I'm quitting iCarly because me and Carly are no longer friends. And I'm quitting life for more reasons then your dorky brain can handle."

"When you say you're quitting life do you mean s-?"

"Yep, bye." I could tell he didn't know what to say. Or he knew nothing he said could stop me. I turned around sat on the railing and jumped off. "Peace out Nub." Was the last thing he heard me say.

**Epilogue of Path A**

In the time after Sam's death, Freddie and Carly started dating. He ended up finding out, on graduation day, the day he decided to propose to her, that she had been cheating on him and making fun of him with all her new popular friends. 5 years later Carly tricked him into thinking that she did love him. They got married and he was upset for the rest of his life. All he did was cry. She lied every second that she was with him. He died 20 years earlier then he should have because of having to much stress and depression.

**A/N: so as you see Path A is just great. Absolutely great. So here's Path B.**

_**Path B (It starts with the same beginning as the last but where it has a bold word is where it changes.)**_

Just a few minutes, and I can finally be happy again. Come on, you're a Puckett, don't wimp out now. Ah, there we go. This is the right one. I look in and see him on his laptop, to obsessed with his typing to notice me. I knock on the window. He looks around and finally sees me. He frowns get's up then opens the window. "What?"

"Hi to you to nub." He sighed.

"Do you want to come in."

"Nope." We stared at each other in silence.

"So what do you want."

"Oh. I thought I'd let you know, that Carly is no longer my friend, so I'm quitting iCarly, and quitting my life."

-"So are you going to tell me what you want now?"

"I just told you nub."

"Okay then, I'm gunna play along. Why is Carly no longer your friend?"

"Well she was hanging out with a bunch of girly girls. And I heard my name so I listened. And after saying some very rude things, that your mother would not approve of, I walked over and she pretended to be defending me then I was like, See ya lata, Shay. Then I walked around the side and crouched down and then they were laughing about me. And I'm quitting iCarly because me and Carly are no longer friends. And I'm quitting life for more reasons then your dorky brain can handle."

"When you say you're quitting life do you mean s-?"

"Yep, bye." **I sat on the railing and started to turn, so I could jump off.**

**"**Wimp." I heard behind me.

I turned towards to him. "Excuse me?"

"You are a wimp. If you can't face life then you are a wimp. I thought I knew you. You are tough, Sam Puckett. Nothing can hurt you. Everyone is made fun of. Everyone loses a best friend to something as stupid as popularity. But I would think you can handle that. But if you can't, if you will give up without seeing what life is like without her, then you are a wimp. You haven't even gone 24 hours, and you're giving up."

"There's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"Well my Dad came back, and punched me. After a whole night of being beaten up, the next day I find my mom left me to get married to some guy she met in a bar the day before. My dad left, not that I have a problem with that. I also have no friends, because of what happened to Carly. I'm failing school, so I won't get into college, so I will fail life in general. No one has ever loved me, so I won't ever have a family. You know stuff along those lines."

"I'll help you. I'll help you so you don't fail school. And who said you don't have any friends? You have me, don't you?"

"Well, I guess."

"Then try it. See if you can go one more year. I'll do anything I can to keep you alive, Sam. Even if that means killing myself is the only way."

Tears came to her eyes. She nodded. "I'll try." She whispered.

**Epilogue of Path B**

Sam and Freddie spent almost every second together after that moment. Mainly because they didn't have any other friends. He tutored her, and she got through the rest of the year and the next year with A's and B's and sometimes C's. Life without Carly, and only Freddie, was better than any life she could imagine. Since no one was ever home other then her, Freddie often snuck out at night and stayed at her house over night. Then he'd wake her up after making breakfast, then left to get home before his mom got up. Sure Sam had to get up early but you got to make sacrifices. They soon started dating and got married right out of college. And yes, Sam got into college. They had a baby about a year after there marriage, and were all happy.

**So you see, as I said, anybody in the right mind would go with Path B. But as we know this pairing never does anything normal, or what would be expected. So they went with Path C.**

_**Path C(It starts with the same beginning as the last but where it has a bold word is where it changes.)**_

Just a few minutes, and I can finally be happy again. Come on, you're a Puckett, don't wimp out now. Ah, there we go. This is the right one. I look in and see him on his laptop, to obsessed with his typing to notice me. I knock on the window. He looks around and finally sees me. He frowns get's up then opens the window. "What?"

"Hi to you to nub." He sighed.

"Do you want to come in."

"Nope." We stared at each other in silence.

"So what do you want."

"Oh. I thought I'd let you know, that Carly is no longer my friend, so I'm quitting iCarly, and quitting my life."

-"So are you going to tell me what you want now?"

"I just told you nub."

"Okay then, I'm gunna play along. Why is Carly no longer your friend?"

"Well she was hanging out with a bunch of girly girls. And I heard my name so I listened. And after saying some very rude things, that your mother would not approve of, I walked over and she pretended to be defending me then I was like, See ya lata, Shay. Then I walked around the side and crouched down and then they were laughing about me. And I'm quitting iCarly because me and Carly are no longer friends. And I'm quitting life for more reasons then your dorky brain can handle."

"When you say you're quitting life do you mean s-?"

"Yep, bye." **I sat on the railing, preparing to jump off when I heard a slight noise behind me.**

"Why you crying nub?"

"What, no I'm not crying. Sam. I want to stop you, but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean I can't stop you. And I know that. I know what that feeling is like. And don't tell me I don't because, this is a bad thing to think. But I want to go with you."

"What do you mean want to come with me?"

"I mean, I've been having those thoughts for a while now too, and almost attacked upon it many times. But I stopped myself, because, I knew, as well as you hide it, that you were upset, and I just wanted to keep you alive. I knew that if I could keep you alive, by myself staying alive, then it would be all good. That you'd be happy. But if I can't keep you alive, then what's the point in living?"

We were both quiet for a minute. "This is the oddest conversation I've ever had. And I've had a lot of odd conversations. But Freddie? Do you- want to come with me?"

He grinned. "I'd love to."

"Shouldn't you say bye to your mom?" A look of anger crossed his face.

"No I shouldn't."

"Why not? I mean I know she's crazy but she loves you."

"No she doesn't. She said she's been faking it. She was never my real mom anyways. My real mom died during my birth. This crazed lady adopted me, thinking up a plan, to do something I don't want to tell you about."

"Um, that was weird, can we go now?"

"Sure." He sat next to me on the railing. "Wait Sam."

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Can I do one thing before we die?"

"Sure, I guess."

"And you won't kill me?" I raised an eyebrow. "nevermind that." He leaned in and kissed me.

"What was that about!" When we broke apart.

"Uh, me kissing you, now let's go die."

"k." And we fell to our doom.

**Epilogue Path C**

Carly realized what a jerk she was, a little bit too late. But other than that, it seemed like everyone was better off without Sam and Freddie. Not in a mean way. But the truth hurts ya know. Oh by the way, they didn't fall to there doom. In fact earlier that morning, some weirdo in the apartment buildings ordered 100 mattresses. So that's where they fell. Then, Sam, too lazy to climb up the fire escapes again, decided they should just run away. So that's what they did. They were happy, and had one kid. The kid was pure Sam. Mainly because she grew up on the run. So it wasn't a fairy tale, but they were happy. Isn't that what matters?

_**Okay well that was a wee bit odd, don't ya think? Anyways if you want me to write a story on any of the paths, like an actual story not an overview like in the epilogue's I will, just ask. At least ten reviews would be nice though. **_


End file.
